Shock
Shock is the third episode of ''Spaced Out. ''A man with control over electricity begins terrorizing influential people on the lush planet of Lindo, but the team learns that not all is as it seems. The reception for the episode was . Synopsis A rich man living in a mansion is shown discussing with a fellow rich man over the phone. The first laughs as he discusses raising taxes and laughs at the gullible public, when all electricity goes out of the mansion. The rich man gets up and a single light reveals a dubious smile, as a ray of lightning fries the man. On Cobalt's ship the team meets and Cobalt informs the team on an old friend of Cobalt's, named Jack Elc. Recently, a series of murders involving infulential people of the large grassy and beautiful Lindo were commited, each through electricity. Cobalt reveals that Elc has the power to control electricty and is confused, remembering that Elc once tried to bring justice to the world, rather than bring terror. Xena dismisses any notion of innocence and demands Cobalt gives them more evidence. Cobalt tells that any major person on Lindo could be a target, and they go to Lindo immediately. They arrive at the port in Lindo's central, where a popular buisnessman is visiting. However, Xena overhears that he's not there to visit, but to track down someone in debt to him. Xena attempts to stop him, when the entire port's energy goes out, and a bright light shows as the buisnessman is fried. Xena hears a mutter that states "justice has been done". Xena goes through the darkness attempting to catch the killer, but the darkness proves too confusing. The energy is returned as Xena tells the others about what went on. Cobalt theorizes that Elc thinks he is doing good, and things seem to clear up. Ron and Irk are confused about why he murdered the others, and the team heads to site of the first murder. There, Xena discovers that the man planned to raise taxes for Lindo and was sarcastic, rude, and selfish. Ron questions why they are even here, stating that Elc is actually doing Lindo some good. Xena admits that they may be bad people, but law is meant to decide their fate, and that with their deaths, many consuequences also affect the people of Lindo. Ron agrees, relcutantly, and they hear a news report on the latest murder, the King of Lindo. Mourning overtakes Lindo, and they investigate the castle where he lived. A selfish and sexist man, the King follows the pattern of the murder. A lockdown is placed on the castle, when the power goes out. Cobalt uses a flashlight to light the way and the crew begin searching. They reach the end of the castle and find Elc holding a ball of lightning in his hand, near a guard's face, threatening to kill him if they go any further. Xena tells him that if he kills an innocent, he is no better than the scum he kills, and that evil they may be, the people only know the faces they put on. Elc realizes the error of his ways and lets the guard go. Elc gives himself up, and says that he hopes for a more true and less political world. Xena thanks him as they arrest him. He's taken to prison in Lindo, and prepare to leave. However, Xena leaves last minute and tells them to wait for her. Xena arrives at a popular news station. Before the anchorman goes on, she holds him up by his shirt and orders him to tell the people of Lindo the truth about Elc and the anchorman scardily runs to the job. Xena leaves while smiling. Category:Episodes Category:Spaced Out